


A spar and a lonely night

by Racheengel



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Light Angst, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pre-Relationship, or is it? wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racheengel/pseuds/Racheengel
Summary: Set during Mass Effect 2, Garrus deals with his feelings for Shepard in a more... intimate way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! please let me know if there's any mistakes here, thanks!

Sparring with Shepard was something else, Garrus never expected a human to be able to keep up but Shepard was not any human even before Cerberus “upgraded” her, she was fast and well… flexible. She could move and bend in so many ways, it almost hurt him to watch her stretch before a spar, it also made his mind wonder about what other uses that flexibility could have. He'd find himself staring far too many times and the fact that Shepard preferred to exercise wearing nothing but a sports bra and form fitting shorts did nothing to help him clear his mind, at least that's what he kept telling himself every time Shepard ended up on top of him.

“You're getting slow, Vakarian” the human looked down on him with a mischievous glint in her green eyes.

“I had to let you win a few times so you wouldn't feel so bad next time” he tried to sound as if he was not trying to catch his breath when he noticed Shepard was straddling his lap, her legs tight around his waist and her hands holding his arms above his head by the elbows. Her skin looked smoother as it was covered by a thin layer of sweat and he couldn't stop his treacherous mind to wonder into more inappropriate territory, he had been conflicted with his desire for his human friend and commanding officer for some time now, he'd kept those feelings in check as it was bad enough Shepard always seemed to have half the crew smitten, he had noticed the drell and Jacob staring at her ass more than once, not to mention Liara and Alenko on the SR-1, she had confided in him, telling him how tired she was of having Alenko looking at her like a rescued puppy and now here he was, lusting after his only friend, Garrus was starting to think all the ways he could screw his friendship with Shepard if she ever found out, at least that was until he noticed a curious look on her face.

“Garrus?” She asked, her voice a mixture of curiosity and concern. “Did you hear anything I said?”

“I uh, Yes?” Great, now it was hard to ignore the way she was pressed against his groin, were his pants feeling too tight? Oh no.

“Really, Vakarian? Are you okay?” Concern evident in the way she spoke as she finally stood and extended her hand to him.

A cold shower, yes that was what he needed. Quickly, he took her hand to stand, offered his apologies and left with one thing in mind, a shower as cold as his body could tolerate.

-•-

Showering did help but only momentarily. Guilt made its way to him, Shepard trusted him, to be her friend in a galaxy gone to shit and to have her back, he didn't even know if she was attracted to turians, for all he knew she might only be interested in humans which was probably right, she always turned turians down, hell she turned down everyone. What he felt was completely one-sided and not only that but he couldn't help but to feel stupid, he didn't even knew if biology would cooperate if something ever happened, maybe he was developing a human fetish and since he and Shepard were so close… 

Maybe that was just it, yes now he was sure that if he made a quick search for “worst turian” on the extranet his name would be the first thing that would pop up, great.

There was no point on even trying to get some work done by now, he was too tired to try to calibrate anything so he went straight to his cot on the main battery. Despite his tiredness, sleep eluded him, there was no position comfortable enough, there was nothing that could stop his mind from wandering, what would her skin would feel like? Would she feel as soft as she looks? What would she sound like, moaning his name, begging for more?

He'd have to remember to delete his search history but he needed to know. It took him some time, to no one's surprise it turns out human-turian couples were rare, what was also rare was human-turian porn. The human woman on the vid looked nothing like Shepard, her… breasts were too big, her fringe was too light, her eyes were green like Shepard's green but still not right. She was kneeling in front of the turian planting soft kisses to his plates to coax him out and once he did she started to kiss and lick his erection, Garrus tried to imagine himself in that situation, it did look nice and once she took him on her mouth and started to bob her head Garrus closed his eyes and started to stroke his cock thinking about what that would feel like.

The couple on the vid then moved to the couch where the turian removed the human’s clothing, revealing her core wet and completely open unlike what a turian female would look like but similar enough, so this could work. In a matter of seconds she was on her hands and knees as the turian pounded hard and she was… so loud, too loud, loud enough he opted to just mute it as he jerked himself steadily.

Unconsciously he closed his eyes, focusing only on the feeling of his cock, the human on his mind slowly took form, Shepard's form. He imagined her straddling his hips once again and placing the tip of his cock at her entrance, teasing her endlessly until she was begging to be fucked, the thought of her wetness completely enveloping his length and her voice softly moaning his name as she rode him.

Or maybe Shepard would let him take her like in the vid, in all fours as he gripped her hips while fucking her like that was the last thing he would do. Garrus opened his eyes and looked down as he worked himself, the tension building until he groaned her name feeling the waves of climax wash over him making a mess in the process.

After cleaning himself up, sleep finally came to him and Shepard with it, he dreamt about her soft lips all over his body slowly descending to his cock working him with her mouth and her hands, her green eyes never leaving his own. 

It was only after waking up and… taking care of himself again that he realized it was not a human thing, it was a Shepard thing and it was bad.

Good news was, he finally got a tip on Sidonis. At least that was something he had more control over and Shepard would help as she had promised, he could always count on her


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard just wants her friend back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is from Shepards POV, it was harder than writing Garrus but here it is. Hope you enjoy!

Garrus had been acting strange, Shepard had noticed he was spending so much time holed up working on the main battery, always calibrating something here and fixing something there. A bit of research told her that turians usually relieved stress physically, so she would invite him to spar with her more often and she thought it was helping until he almost run out of the cargo bay, barely saying goodbye to her. 

She was worried, worried because she couldn't understand what was making her best friend act so weird and worried because that meant they spent less time together. It was selfish, she missed their long talks about everything and nothing at all, she missed having someone that would look at her like she was just Jane, Garrus made her feel like she was the most normal person in the galaxy while they were chasing a rouge council spectre to stop a massive reaper invasion, given the circumstances, that was the best feeling in the world. 

Exhausted she decided to call it a day and retire to her cabin for a warm shower to soothe her aching muscles wishing the feeling was due to… other kind of physical activities and not just a work out with her friend who, mind you, barely talks to her now. She often tried to -and failed- keep those kind of thoughts out of her head, how long was since the last time she shared a bed with someone? Probably since her last shore leave before heading out to Eden Prime and the mess after that made it nearly impossible to give in to her body's needs, not that she never had the chance, actually, after she dealt with Saren there were many interested, mostly humans but some asari and, surprisingly turians too, but she would politely turn them down because they were just not what she wanted.

What was she looking for? She didn’t know until Garrus was bleeding out on her arms with a weak grip on her hand.

After returning from Omega with Garrus unconscious due to blood loss she was terrified she would lose him. How could she even forgive herself knowing she could have saved him if he had been faster, maybe if she had gone to him first, but finding Mordin seemed like a priority and how could have Shepard known that her favorite turian was going by a new name? She had paced outside the med bay for long enough to make some of the crew uncomfortable but she didn't care, and right after the surgery Dr. Chakwas and Mordin pulled on him she was right beside him, hoping he would wake soon.

After that it was, as Garrus liked to put it, just like old times. They fought as one mind like it hadn't been two years since the last time they were in battle together. Garrus had changed, she liked him even more and was strangely turned on by this more aggressive side he was starting to show, it made her think about letting him take her roughly on the shuttle ride back every time they were together planetside, which was most of the time.

After finishing her shower and drying her hair, Shepard went over mission reports until her body demanded her to get some sleep. She had found that the best way to avoid nightmares about her recent encounter with death was to be tired enough when her head hit the pillow, it wasn't ideal and it wasn't good for her health as Chakwas said, but it helped her avoid nightmares most of the time.

___ 

She opened her eyes as a soft humming sound awoke her, blue eyes met her gaze as the turian beside her gently ran his hand through her hair.

“Morning” Damn this turian and his smooth voice, that was all it took him to make her hot and bothered.

“Hey, wha-” Shepard was cut off as Garrus’s unoccupied hand drifted to her breast, teasing her hardening tips through the fabric of her tank top.

Suddenly she lost all train of thought as he leaned in closer to her and swept his long tongue from her clavicle to behind her ear. 

“I want to make you feel good, Shepard” His hand moved to trace her still covered entrance for a moment, and then she heard the distinctive sound of cloth being ripped. Before she could even ask how he’d done it, his thumb was working on her swollen nub as one of his fingers circled her entrance.

“Look at that, all wet and ready for me” Shepard bit her lower lip at that, pink spreading across her features. The feel of his fingers working on her was driving her mad and desperate for more. Just as she thought he’d slip inside Garrus stopped, the sudden lack of contact making her whine but before she could say anything, his tongue had replaced his fingers, skilfully, Garrus circled her clit while tracing her entrance with his finger, lubricating it with her wetness before he finally pressed one thick digit inside.

Shepard could already feel her orgasm building up, ready to beg for more if he stopped. There was no need, Garrus made a steady rhythm, slicking his finger in and out of her soaked entrance as his tongue worked her swollen clit until she was undone with her eyes screwed shut.

The force of her orgasm made her jolt up on the bed, the dim light of the fishtank the only thing that illuminated the dark room. She was alone, the wetness between her legs evident and there was no way she'd get more sleep after that.

Not wanting to give in to more embarrassing thoughts, Shepard decided to check on Joker personally to see to their progress to the Citadel, as the elevators doors opened she was greeted, as always, by Kelly.

“Garrus wishes to speak with you, Commander”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter they bang, I promise.  
> Comments give me life, feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
